


When I wake up I hope I’m gonna be the man who’s waking up to you

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Alec failing in the kitchen, Fluff, Literally just Fluff and Light Smut, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: I love your little malec prompts so much - just wondering if you could do a short little one of the first time Alec wakes before Magnus and makes breakfast, but Magnus wakes up because Alec isnt there and waddles out still half asleep with a sheet wrapped over his shoulders and hugs Alec's back, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his back xD (oddly specific, Im sorry haha, plus you dont have to xo)





	When I wake up I hope I’m gonna be the man who’s waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Since your prompt was pretty much perfect as it was I added a little bit (a lot) of making out just to show that I actually contributed something to it u.u  
> I loved loved loved the prompt, soft Malec will be the death of me; I hope you like it! :) Please let me know!  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a cry or a prompt!  
> Title is from I'm gonna be (500 miles), specifically the Sleeping At Last Cover :)

Magnus leaves quick kisses on his mouth, dry pecks to get him to loosen up, and it doesn’t take long: Alec melts into it, bends his knee on the couch, one foot flat on the floor so that his whole torso is facing Magnus, his lips impatient on Magnus’, his hands twitching on his own thighs.

Magnus reaches out slowly, his lips open and eager, lets Alec take as much as he wants and he feels him hold his breath when his fingers slip between his; he kisses the corner of Alec’s mouth, kisses his way down to his jaw, kneels on the couch as he guides Alec’s hands to his own hips, makes sure his fingers are curled around his sides before letting go and he glances up as he’s sucking a mark on Alec’s neck: Alec’s eyes are closed, his lips red and parted as he instinctively tilts his head to give him more space, his fingers holding onto Magnus’ hips like it’s the only thing keeping him down there.

Magnus pulls him down gently, one hand tangled in his shirt and one tangled in his hair and Alec follows him, kisses him blindly, the tip of his nose first and then his lips, crawls on top of him and Magnus lets his hand wander on his shirt, his nail catching his hardened nipple in a way that makes Alec breathe in harshly, his hips weakly snapping forward, and Magnus barely contains a moan, asks against his lips: -This okay?

Alec nods wordlessly against him, the tip of his nose brushing Magnus’ as he does so, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed, and Magnus tilts his head to kiss him again, Alec’s lips lax and wet against his own; he bends his leg, his thigh between Alec’s, pushes against his half hard cock still trapped in his jeans and Alec whines, high in his throat, too busy breathing to focus on the kiss, his hips pushing back as he lowers himself even closer to Magnus’ body, legs tangled, hips snug together, Magnus’ hand finding his back, the curve of his ass as Alec pushes against him, desperate and eager as his breathing grows faster and shallow, mixed with whines and moans, his lips against Magnus’.

-Come on,- Magnus babbles, eyes closed, -Come on, come, Alec,  _Alexander.-_ , and Alec curls on himself, his face hidden in Magnus’ neck as shivers wreck his spine, and Magnus reaches down, presses his hand against his own cock, tries to apply pressure but it doesn’t feel like it’s quite enough, and then Alec says: -Let me,- voice thick and eyes hooded, his hand reaching down, palm and fingers moving against Magnus’ cock, and Magnus throws his head back, eyes closed as he lets Alec take control.

It doesn’t take long, orgasm building in his stomach and in the tips of his fingers as Alec looks at him in wonder, kisses his moans out of his mouth as Magnus’ back arches against the couch, his breathing barely keeping up with his heart.

They just breathe for a couple of minutes, coming down slowly, Alec pushing on his forearms to avoid crushing into Magnus until Magnus snaps his fingers and the couch widens slightly, so that Alec can tuck himself between Magnus and the back of the couch.

Magnus looks up at him, smiles softly as he traces the edge of his lips with the tip of his index. -Stay?- he asks, on impulse.

Alec looks at him, pupils still blown, and he nods.

~

Magnus wakes up to an empty bed, the room unbearably cold, especially now that Alec’s warmth is gone.

He can still feel his soft skin against his own, his flowery shampoo scenting Alec’s hair, their legs tangled under the sheets, his arm thrown over Alec’s naked waist.

He contemplates falling asleep again, but then he hears puttering and a muffled curse coming from the kitchen and he smiles for a second before he sits up, wrapping the blanket around his back.

The floor is cold against his feet so he wraps the blanket around his neck like a cape and walks out of the room, his steps soft and silent as he reaches the kitchen.

Alec has his back to him, his back bare and his pajama pants low on his hips as he tries to navigate his way through a pan he’s got on the stove and a bowl of batter that keeps almost falling because the spoon inside it is too heavy.

The muscles in his back shift with every movement and Magnus smiles, bright and fond.

He walks towards him, dragging the blanket with him, and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his smile in the skin of his shoulder.

Alec doesn’t even flinch; he curls his fingers on Magnus’ and says: -Morning.

Magnus is still smiling when he answers: -Morning.


End file.
